finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Iainuki
.]] Iainuki , also known as Iai Blow, Iai Strike, Slash, Fdraw, Flash, Sudden Cruelty, or Iai, is a recurring command ability in the Final Fantasy series, and has also appeared as an enemy attack. It typically attempts to instantly kills the target. The job class Samurai is most often associated with the technique. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Iainuki is the Level 5 ability of the Samurai, learned for 540 ABP. It usually has a 85% chance to instantly kill all enemies, but takes into account the level factor all magic attacks use and will never work on Heavy targets. Final Fantasy VII Iainuki is the Japanese name for the Flash command, the final ability of the Slash-All Command Materia found in the Ancient Forest. It allows the user to attack all enemies and attempt to inflict instant death. The chance for Flash to hit an enemy is equal to the equipped weapon's Atk% halved. Flash has the opposite effect to undead enemies, causing full recovery instead. Final Fantasy VIII Iai Blow is an enemy ability used by Forbidden when it has less than 85% of its HP remaining. It does physical damage and has a chance to instantly kill the target. Final Fantasy IX Iai Strike is a Sword Art for Steiner that attempts to instantly kill an enemy. It normally has 30% accuracy, but due to the Thunder Slash glitch that persists in North American releases, Iai Strike's hit rate is much higher. It is learned by equipping a Rune Blade. Final Fantasy XI Iainuki is a special Weapon Skill used only by the Bastokan NPC, Kurt, during the Shadow Reign era. It inflicts damage in a frontal cone and causes a knockback effect on all enemies hit. Its Skillchain property is Detonation, a level 1 Wind skillchain. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Iai Blow is part of the Flair skillset used by the Parivir class. It attacks a target for damage equal to half a normal attack with a chance to kill them instantly equal to that unit's critical hit rate. It is learned from the Osafune and requires 300 AP to master. Final Fantasy Dimensions Iai is a Fusion Ability, unique to the Warriors of Darkness. It combines the Dark Knight's Final Thrust attack with the Summoner's Odin. The warrior singles out a target, and delivers a swift attack that buffets the foe with shockwaves. It deals damage and has a chance to instantly kill by slicing the foe into pieces. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō The Ninja Jinnai is seen using Flash several times in the game, which has a similar effect of slicing the target apart. However, the player cannot command Jinnai to use this attack in battle, and it is not an ability the player can gain by using the Ninja class. Dissidia Final Fantasy Iai Strike is the Japanese name of one of Sephiroth's Bravery attacks. It is called Sudden Cruelty in the English release. Sephiroth strikes the opponent twice and launches them backwards, initiating a Chase Sequence. The attack costs 30 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. Iai Strike is an ability connected to the Smiting Soul accessory. This Iai Strike gives the user a 2% chance to inflict an instant Break on the opponent whenever they damage the opponent's Bravery. Iainuki is the ability of the Samurai card in the Duel Colosseum. When used, the Samurai card discards all Chaos and Boss cards in the hand. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Sephiroth's Sudden Cruelty and the Smiting Soul accessory return, though their exact properties have been rebalanced. Iai Strike is the name of the effect tied to the Zantetsuken wielded by Gilgamesh, which has a random chance to instantly inflict Break when Gilgamesh randomly uses the Zantetsuken to attack. Certain accessories also have a related Assist Iai Strike, which has a chance to inflict Assist Break, and EX Iai Strike, which may cause EX Break on an opponent in EX Mode. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Iainuki is the ability that is used by the Samurai during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFVII Flash.png|Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Aerith Flash.png|Aerith using Flash in ''Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Barret Flash.png|Barret using Flash in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Cait Sith Flash.png|Cait Sith using Flash in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Cid Flash.png|Cid using Flash in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Cloud Flash.png|Cloud using Flash in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Red XIII Flash.png|Red XIII using Flash in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Tifa Flash.png|Tifa using Flash in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Vincent Flash.png|Vincent using Flash in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Yuffie Flash.png|Yuffie using Flash in Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Iai Blow.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Iai Strike.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFTA2 Iai Blow.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFD Iai.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFF Sudden Cruelty.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy. D012 Gilgamesh Iai Strike.jpeg|Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Samurai.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). PFF Iainuki 2.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Iainuki - Samurai (M) SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Iainuki - Samurai (M) SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFATB Iainuki.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Iai Strike Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology Category:Command abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VII Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities